


Dirty Little Secret

by thilia



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeknownst to Bill, Tom is a secret user of callboys. Unbeknownst to Tom, Bill is a secret callboy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for th_fanfic's September FQF 2010 on LJ.

He remembered it well, the first time he'd used the services of a callboy. Like everything in Tom's life, it had been a carefully planned event. He'd spent a lot of time thinking it through, considering the advantages and disadvantages thoroughly, before contacting the agency.

Now he was one of their regulars.

It wasn't like he had to pay for sex to get any, not at all. Tom could have anyone – and this wasn't an arrogant assumption, it was a fact. The only reason why he frequented callboys was that he wasn't ready for anyone to find out he preferred men. He hadn't been ready two years ago, and he still wasn't. And if he went out and chatted up a random boy in a random bar, Bild and other tabloids would be all over it. What he loved about callboys was their discretion. They didn't ask questions and were paid to keep their mouths shut. Or open, depending on the situation.

Georg and Gustav didn't know. Tom hadn't even managed to tell Bill. He wasn't ashamed of his sexual preference, but until he knew what his brother's reaction would be, he was going to keep it to himself.

He still fucked girls sometimes; he needed to hold up his reputation, after all. But he didn't enjoy it, and only spent time with girls when he was abroad and didn't have anyone else.

Tom took a drag off his cigarette as he scrolled down the page of new additions to the agency's callboy selection. Tom usually went for a specific type of boy. Most of them were young, brunette and slender, even slightly feminine at times. He loved feeling bigger than the boy he was fucking; loved being able to manhandle them, pin them to the bed, then fuck them hard.

He stubbed out his cigarette and reached for the phone, having chosen an innocent-looking blond, for the sake of variety. As he waited for the boy to arrive, he briefly wondered how his brother was spending the night...

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Bill was in his bathroom, getting ready. He had showered and was wearing tight leather pants, a fishnet shirt and black boots. After carefully applying his eyeliner and slicking back his hair, he slid the black mask over his face, eyeing his appearance in the large mirror. He smiled slowly and licked his lips, looking forward to another night of excitement and adventure.

Bill was a callboy.

It had started about a year ago. He'd been bored and looking for a way to remedy that. So he'd surfed the internet and had somehow ended up on the website of a callboy agency. He had taken a look around, then had promptly decided to submit an application with the request of always remaining anonymous.

The agency had been thrilled to have him and honoured his requests. He also had the option to refuse clients if they were too old, too kinky or just didn't appeal to him. He wasn't doing it for the money; it just excited him to have sex with complete strangers who didn't want him for his fame but for his sexual skills. He loved being admired by his clients without them even knowing who he really was.

To hide his identity, he always wore a black mask.

Tonight he was seeing a regular, a forty-something year old businessman who had a wife and two kids. But it wasn't Bill's job to worry about how his clients fucked up their lives. His job was to attend to their sexual wishes, which was what he excelled at.

He didn't mind having sex with older men, though he did draw the line at forty-five. There weren't many clients his own age; they couldn't afford him and most of the young men nowadays were openly gay and didn't need to hire a callboy to get laid. Almost all of his clients were between thirty and forty, unhappily married and closeted homosexuals.

Bill put on some lip gloss and risked one last look into the mirror before leaving the house, wondering what kinky things Mr. Müller would come up with tonight...

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"So what have you guys been up to last night?" Georg asked at breakfast the next morning, buttering his toast and taking a bite while Tom made his way over to the buffet and filled a large mug with black coffee. He took a sip and gave a nonchalant shrug, sitting down between Gustav and Bill.

"Fucked some fan," he lied, giving his band mates a smirk and leaning back. "She was amazing - a cute blonde with no gag reflex."

Gustav rolled his eyes and looked back at his plate while Georg snorted and Bill looked up briefly, raising an eyebrow before going back to his _Glamour_ magazine. Tom wondered what his friends would say if they knew the truth.

He took another sip of coffee, then looked at the others. "What about you?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. Georg had spent the night Skype-ing with his girlfriend and Gustav had probably watched TV and gone to bed early. His suspicion was confirmed, so he turned to Bill, who was oddly quiet this morning.

Feeling his brother's eyes on him, Bill glanced up. "I was in my room," he said evenly, not even blinking as he lied. He couldn't tell the others the truth. He didn't want to imagine what they would think of him. Besides, he kind of liked having this dirty little secret.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

After a long day of album promotion, Tom turned on his laptop and looked for some company for the evening, which they had off. He wanted something special tonight and it took almost an hour before he found the right guy.

The moment he saw his picture, he knew he had to have him. He was beautiful, even though half his face was hidden by a black mask which only made Tom more curious about him. His eyes were dark, his lips full, and he had the perfect body. He wasn't much different than the boys he usually ordered but there was something mysterious about him, and it wasn't only because of the mask.

He stared at his picture for a long time before he called the agency and hoped the boy was free tonight. His cock jumped to attention when the woman on the other end of the phone line told him that he was, indeed, free, and Tom stifled a moan as he imagined what he would do to that boy tonight. He placed the payment, then watched some porn to get in the mood, even though he was sure he wouldn't need it tonight.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Bill wasn't surprised when the agency called him. He got offers almost every night but he _was_ surprised when he heard that tonight's client was about the same age as him. He liked having younger clients; they tended to be much more adventurous, flexible and open than older men.

He showered and got ready, then left his flat and made his way to the hotel.

He found the door open and licked his lips as he entered the room. Despite his one year of experience, he was still nervous every time he got a new client. He knew it was risky for him to meet these strangers without anyone knowing where he was. He was in a vulnerable position, but that was part of the fun. It was exciting and arousing, and Bill didn't plan to stop anytime soon. He'd been lucky so far, and the agency was a serious one, with equally serious clients.

"Hello?" he asked as he closed the door, hearing a noise in the living area of the suite. He adjusted his mask, then smiled as he made his way around the corner and leaned against the wall. "Waiting for me?"

Then he froze.

His face turned white and he was unable to move as he stared at the boy on the bed. To say that he looked familiar would be the understatement of the year.

His client was Tom. The boy on the bed was Tom. And he was naked and undeniably rock-hard.

Bill's cheeks flushed when he felt Tom's intent eyes raking over his body, and he briefly considered just running away. But he couldn't. He was physically unable to move at that moment and his brain had turned to jelly, it seemed.

Tom was his client. Tom. His brother. His supposedly straight brother had called a callboy. A call _boy_. The fact that Tom was paying for sex wasn't surprising, but the fact that he was paying for sex with _men_ definitely was. It was somewhat shocking for Bill to discover that he wasn't the only one with a dirty secret.

"You look even more delicious than I expected," Tom said then, interrupting Bill's train of thought and pushing himself up. Bill couldn't help but look at his brother's body as he stretched on the bed and he had an odd, fluttering sensation in his stomach when he felt his body react to Tom's erection. He felt his leather pants strain and realised with horror that he was hard for his brother.

Swallowing hard, he managed to compose himself for a moment, and gave Tom a flirty smile, hoping it wasn't too awkward. Tom obviously didn't recognise him and Bill intended to keep it that way. He was relieved that his twin only thought with his dick when he was aroused; under different circumstances, he might have known it was Bill. Before he opened his mouth to speak, he realised that Tom would probably recognise his voice.

Fuck, he really should leave. But at the same time he knew that he couldn't because his dirty, dirty mind was already starting to imagine what his brother would want to do to him, and his cock definitely didn't disapprove.

"Do I?" he finally purred, relieved when his voice came out much lower and huskier than it usually was. He pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked around the bed, swinging his hips seductively. "I'm glad you think so."

He turned to Tom, tilting his head and forcing himself to try to forget that this was his brother he was flirting with. He had to forget in order to do a good job, and part of him still couldn't believe he was actually considering doing this. This was his brother. His twin. Having sex with him would be wrong on so many levels, especially since Tom didn't even know it was him. It felt like a violation of their twin pact. Or something.

But on the other hand, this was a dream come true. Sometimes he had caught himself looking at Tom inappropriately. He'd fantasised about him, and then he'd felt horribly guilty about it. He was sure he would feel the same way, or even worse when he got home later tonight, but he also didn't want to miss an opportunity like this.

If it got too much for him to handle, he could always leave.

Tom, in the meantime, was eyeing the dark-haired beauty like a juicy steak. His cock was resting against his stomach as he looked at the other boy's slender hips and the almost unbelievably big bulge in his sinfully tight leather pants. He couldn't wait to see what was hidden beneath those clothes. "So," he said when he could tear his eyes away from the callboy's body and look at his partly veiled face. "What do I call you?"

Bill thought for a moment, twirling a strand of hair around his luckily unpolished finger – Tom would've recognised him instantly if he'd had his usual black and white nail polish on. "Stefan," he said then; it was the name he always used. "You can call me Stefan."

He smiled a little. "And what may I call you?"

Tom stared into his eyes and Bill shivered a little. Tom had never looked at him like this before. Obviously, because this was definitely not the way one looked at one's brother. "Tom. I'm Tom."

Bill was a little surprised when Tom used his real name, but on the other hand it wasn't really surprising because anyone would've recognised him anyway. He smiled and nodded. "All right, Tom. What can I do for you tonight?"

Tom licked his lips and smiled. "Right down to business," he commented. "I like that. Well, first of all you could take off those clothes and let me take a good look at you."

He got a smile in return before Bill proceeded to take of his clothes. His hands were shaking a little and his whole body felt hot because of the expression on Tom's face as Bill peeled his tight clothes off his body. He was relieved that he didn't have any tattoos because those would be a dead giveaway. Tom was watching him intently, his hand seemingly automatically reaching down to stroke his cock slowly as he enjoyed the show.

Bill closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax and act normal, and treat Tom like any other client. He had to or his behaviour would be suspicious.

When he was naked, he opened his eyes again to look at Tom, who was still watching him intently. "What about the mask?" Tom asked, resting his hand on his stomach and eyeing Bill. "Are you going to take that off as well?"

Bill panicked briefly, then remembered to be smooth and mysterious. "Of course not," he purred. "Makes it much more exciting like this, doesn't it?"

Tom seemed to contemplate this for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, whatever."

He looked at Bill again, then waved him over. "Come here."

Bill licked his lips and climbed onto the bed, slowly crawling on top of Tom, looking down at him. “I don’t kiss,” he said automatically, then smacked himself mentally. He wanted to kiss Tom. He wanted to feel his brother’s lips on his own, feel the cool metal of Tom’s lip ring against his skin. But kissing was always dangerous because it made everything much more personal. He couldn’t risk it, no matter how much he wanted to.

“Good,” Tom said, looking up at him with dangerously dark eyes. “I don’t kiss either.”

Bill shivered when Tom’s large hands came up to rest on his hips; his skin seemed to burn wherever Tom touched him. He closed his eyes briefly, letting out a well-practiced breathy moan before locking his eyes with Tom’s again. Licking his lips, he shifted and straddled Tom’s thighs, brushing his fingers over Tom’s well-toned abs. “What do you want?” he asked again, his voice low and seductive. “Do you want me to suck you off? Drive you insane with my tongue? Or do you want to feel my tight ass clenching around that beautiful cock of yours?”

Tom’s breath hitched in his throat, and that soft, breathy sound did things to Bill that he hadn’t thought possible. He’d had no idea how sexy his brother could be. He licked his lips and smiled slowly, his fingers brushing over Tom’s erection as he waited for a verbal response.

“I want to fuck that pretty face of yours,” Tom murmured. Bill’s cock jumped at the suggestion while he tried not to let his face show Tom how much he liked that idea.

“Of course,” he said with a small smile, leaning forward to flick his tongue around Tom’s nipple. He closed his eyes and sucked it into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it before slowly working his way down his brother’s torso, licking every inch of skin he could reach. He dipped his tongue into Tom’s bellybutton, then nosed the thick patch of hair above Tom’s erection, kissing his way up Tom’s cock. He looked up at him, locking his eyes with Tom’s as he slid his mouth over the already-leaking head of his cock, tasting his pre-come with the tip of his tongue.

He drew back a little and let out a breath, smiling when Tom shivered. "Sweet," he whispered before sliding his mouth over the other boy’s entire length, relaxing his throat as he took all of him in. He let out a soft moan, knowing how much Tom would appreciate the vibrations.

"Fuck," Tom hissed. Bill could see that he wanted to close his eyes, yet he didn't; his eyes were glued to Bill's partly-masked face.

Bill started to suck him in earnest then, his mouth tightening and loosening as he moved his way up and down Tom's erection. His own eyes closed after a moment as he focused on pleasuring his client. He tried to push the fact that said client was his brother into the depths of his mind and treat him like any other guy. But at the same time, he knew that wasn't possible.

"Mmmmhhh, yes," Tom breathed, his head falling back as his eyes fluttered closed and he focused completely on the sensations of a tight, wet mouth around his dick. He reached down to tangle his fingers in the other boy's long hair, his fingers tightening painfully when Bill deep-throated him again.

Tom's hips began to move after a while, and Bill kept relaxing his throat, loving how rough Tom was. It didn’t surprise him; in his fantasies, Tom had always been rough.

"Close," his brother hissed after a moment, and Bill drew back a little, wanting to taste him. He closed his hand around the base of Tom's shaft, tightening his fingers as he kept sucking hard on the head, and even though he heard the soft little moan escaping Tom's lips, announcing his orgasm, he wasn't entirely prepared when the other boy's come hit his tongue. He choked a little and drew back; some of Tom's come splashed onto his chin, trickling down as Bill continued to stroke him.

Tom fell back against the mattress, panting heavily as he watched Bill's pierced tongue run over his bottom lip, licking up some of Tom's come and swallowing it. Still breathing hard, Tom reached down and brushed his thumb over the callboy's lip, his teeth digging into his own bottom lip because he felt like he could come again, just from the sight of "Stefan" with his seed all over his face.

Bill smiled slowly as he leaned forward to clean Tom's cock with his tongue, then sat up, wiping the rest of it off his chin with the back of his hand.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Bill slid off the bed and started putting on his clothes. Tom needed a moment to realise what was happening before he sat up, his brow furrowing. "What are you doing?" he asked, confusion clear on his features and in his voice. "Get back here; I'm not done with you yet. I'm paying for the whole night, so take your clothes back off and get over here."

Bill was fully dressed by now and smiled at him. "I don’t think so," he said. "See, you seem to be under the impression that you're in charge here. Well, you're not. I believe in keeping some mystery in a relationship, whether it's a love or work relationship. How would this stay interesting if I let you have me on the first night?"

He grinned when he saw Tom's stunned face, and shouldered his bag. "Maybe next time, eh?"

He winked and turned around, leaving the room and a completely confused Tom.

When he heard the door close, Tom flopped back against the pillows, blinking. What had just happened? His first instinct was to call the agency and complain about this rude, little slut. But at the same time, he knew that Stefan was right. This _did_ keep things interesting. And dammit, he did want him again. He wanted to find out more about this boy, especially if he was right about his ass being that tight.

Frustrated, he rubbed his dreads and started planning the following night, which he would definitely spend with Stefan. Tonight, the call boy had been in charge. Tom had let his guard down but he wouldn't make that mistake again. Tomorrow night, _he_ would call the shots.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

After a mostly sleepless night, Bill spent the next day watching Tom. Rather than make his unacceptable lust for his twin go away, the events of the previous night had reinforced them and Bill couldn't think about anything else. He listened to Tom lying about how he had spent the night fucking some dark-haired beauty with huge boobs, then laugh when he made fun of Georg. He wasn't aware that he was being obvious, but when Tom suddenly looked at him with a frown, snapping, "Why the fuck are you watching me?" Bill blushed and tried to keep his eyes off his twin.

It wasn't easy.

He knew that he was going back to the hotel tonight. He could tell that Tom wanted him again, and Bill couldn't deny that he wanted him too. He also knew that tonight, he wouldn't just give him a blowjob. Tom would want more, and Bill's cock twitched at the idea of having all of Tom.

He knew it was wrong, and his conscience was telling him not to go back. It wasn't fair to Tom to leave him in the dark but the bigger part of Bill didn't care. He wanted what he wanted and couldn't deny his body what it had wanted for years. So when he got the call that night, he didn't even think about how wrong this could go as he dressed up and made his way back to the hotel.

Tonight, Tom was standing by the window, drinking a glass of scotch when Bill arrived. He was fully dressed. Bill knew that today, he couldn't get away with what he'd done last night. Tom wanted him, and if Bill was entirely honest with himself, he knew that he wouldn't be able to say no again.

"Take off your clothes," were Tom's first words, and Bill complied, tossing the leather onto a chair as he stripped. He sat down on the bed, looking up at Tom as he came closer. Tom opened his trousers, taking out his semi-hard cock and rubbing the tip over Bill's lips, coating them with pre-come. Bill looked up into the other boy's eyes, his tongue flicking out to brush over the head.

"Open your mouth," Tom said, the silky, demanding tone in his voice making Bill shiver and obey instantly. He opened his mouth, covering his teeth as Tom slid his cock into his mouth. Bill sucked him off expertly, groaning in frustration when Tom batted his hands away whenever Bill wanted to touch him.

After a long moment, Tom withdrew his now fully-erect penis, and took off the rest of his clothes. "Get on the bed," he said, "on your hands and knees."

A stifled gasp escaped Bill and he scrambled to get into the position Tom wanted him in. He spread his legs a little, his cock hard between his legs as he looked over his shoulder, wondering what Tom was going to do to him. He could imagine but he had a feeling that Tom was going to torture him a little for his rudeness the previous night.

Tom got onto the bed a moment later, dropping lube and a condom onto the mattress next to Bill. His hands slid up Bill's back, tangling into his hair and tugging hard, forcing Bill to sit up. "Ah," he hissed, his eyes closing when Tom pressed his body against Bill's, his breath hot on his skin.

"Do you really think you can treat me like that?" he hissed, his warm wet tongue licking a trail up Bill's neck. He sucked Bill's earlobe into his mouth and bit, making Bill's cock jerk and his whole body tingle. Tom's hand was still in Bill's hair, the fingers of his other hand digging into his hip. "I'm going to make you pay for last night."

Those words made Bill moan and he couldn't even begin to imagine what Tom had planned for him. Struggling against his brother's tight grip on his hair, Bill rubbed his ass against Tom's erection, trapping it between his ass cheeks and squeezing it lightly as his hands reached behind himself, pressing Tom harder against him.

Then Tom released Bill's hair, making him fall forward onto his hand, his ass still pressed against Tom's groin. He could feel more than see Tom's smirk as he rubbed Bill's hips with those beautiful big hands. Bill's eyes closed of their own accord, his teeth biting his lip so hard that it started bleeding. "Please," he whispered, not exactly knowing what he was begging for. He just knew he needed release, and soon.

Tom had other ideas, though, and leaned forward, his hands sliding up Bill's stomach and chest, pinching his nipples while he bit his shoulder. Bill closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, still trying to get Tom to touch the body parts that needed him the most.

Tom sat up again, his hands squeezing Bill's ass cheeks, spreading them a little while his thumb brushed along Bill's crack. He seemed to enjoy Bill's soft whimpers because he kept circling his hole with his thumb, watching Bill's opening clench and demand more.

Then he let go entirely and Bill couldn't suppress a soft whine. Tom's chuckle made him shiver. "You like that, don't you?" Tom laughed as he reached for the small tube of lube, slicking his fingers with the oily substance. "God, if you could see yourself," he sighed, admiring Bill's backside. "All spread out for me, begging for my cock like a dirty, little slut."

Bill would never admit it but those words sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock. He loved dirty talk, and Tom seemed to be an expert. Bill licked his lips, his fingers digging into the soft fabric of the bed sheets. "Please," he whispered again. "I need you."

"Do you?" Tom laughed, clearly enjoying his current position of power. "Keep that in mind and don't ever pull a number like last night. I didn't appreciate that at all."

One slick finger brushed over Bill's crack, and he made a sound that was both needy and highly embarrassing. He could feel Tom's smirk as he circled Bill's hole with his lubed index before pressing inside, making Bill's back arch and a long moan escape his lips. He pressed back against that finger, wanting, _needing_ more.

"That’s right," Tom murmured as he added a second finger, pushing them in without hesitation and scissoring them to stretch Bill. He crooked them to lightly brush over his prostate, making Bill mewl and reach for his cock. "Oh no, no, no," Tom said immediately, removing Bill's hand from his cock, and making Bill huff in frustration. "Don't make me tie you up."

Unfortunately that statement didn't do anything to make Bill feel better, because the idea of Tom tying him up had also always been prominently featured in his incestuous daydreams.

Tom's fingers were working him incessantly, their movements sure and expert. He finger-fucked Bill for what seemed like hours before he finally deigned him stretched enough for his cock. Bill held his breath when he listened to Tom rip the condom pack with his teeth and slide the condom over his erection. He closed his eyes when he yet again felt Tom's hands on his ass cheeks, his cock sliding between them without penetrating. He rubbed his cock along Bill's crack, using his hands to press Bill's butt cheeks together, the slickness of the lubricant making the sensation both wonderful and torturous.

Bill was impressed by Tom's control; he'd had no idea that his brother could be such a fucking tease. He was almost ready to yell at Tom and downright beg him to finally shove his fucking cock inside, when Tom did just that, pressing the head against Bill's hole slowly, watching his length disappear inside the other boy's ass.

Bill hissed, the mixture of pain and pleasure was exquisite, and never in his life would he have thought that having Tom inside of him could feel this intense and amazing. He clenched around his brother, his ass wrapped tightly around him.

"Fuck," Tom hissed, his voice breathy and strained. "You _are_ tight."

Bill couldn't suppress a small smirk as he resisted the urge to say, 'Told you so.'

Instead, he enjoyed the feeling of being filled and feeling more complete than ever before. Tom took a moment to regain his composure before he started pounding Bill, his slick cock sliding in and out at a rapid pace. Bill's arms gave out and his face pressed into the pillow as he fell forward, unable to hold himself up as his brother slammed into him again and again, changing angles until he found the one that made Bill scream in ecstasy.

"Oh goddd," Bill groaned, his hands twisting the sheets as he pushed back against the other boy, his body tense with want. "OhgodohgodohgodohGOD…"

"You can call me Tom," his twin panted, and Bill rolled his eyes; it figured that Tom would feel the need to say something that cheesy. Bill's breath hitched when Tom leaned forward, pressing his entire body against Bill's back as he thrust into him again and again. A breath of relief escaped him when he felt Tom's hand wrap around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Bill was usually good at keeping things going for a while; his body was used to the sensation of someone pounding into his prostate and stroking him, but for some reason, he could feel his orgasm approaching after what seemed like a much too short time. He bit his lip hard as he tried to hold it in, wanting what had to be the most erotic experience of his life to last forever. But after a moment, he just couldn't hold back anymore, and his cry was muffled by the pillow when he came all over Tom's hand and the sheets.

He could feel Tom's smirk against his shoulder as he kept fucking him, his thrusts a little less hard than before but still as insistent. Tom's lips brushed his ear, his tongue tracing the shell as he breathed hard, his own orgasm imminent. Bill reached behind the other boy with one hand, grabbing his ass and digging his nails into it, making Tom let out a hiss of pleasure and pain.

Tom's breathing became erratic; his thrusts a little clumsy as he, too, reached his peak and slammed in one last time before his body trembled with the force of his orgasm.

He pulled out after a moment, collapsing on the bed beside Bill while the latter stayed in the same position for what seemed like minutes. Finally he rolled over and snuggled into Tom, too overwhelmed to realise what he was doing. He licked his lips and took deep breaths as he came down from his orgasm, his arm sliding around Tom, stroking his side.

Tom stroked Bill's hair lazily as his breath evened out as well, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. "Fuck, that was amazing," he admitted. "Best whore I've ever had."

Bill's brows knitted together; in the aftermath, being called a whore wasn't as pleasant as it was during sex. Bill actually felt a little hurt that Tom would call him that, but of course, Tom didn't know who he was talking to. Still, it put a downer on his mood, and he sat up, brushing his hair back.

"I should go," he said, getting up and starting to put on his clothes.

Tom watched him thoughtfully, his hand resting on his stomach before he pushed himself up and walked over to Bill. Bill didn't notice he was there until Tom tilted his chin up and looked into his eyes.

"I mean it," he said quietly. "Best sex I've ever had."

Then he cupped Bill's cheek and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against Bill's lips. Bill’s eyes widened a little and he held his breath before carefully returning the kiss, allowing his eyes to flutter closed. His heart skipped a beat when Tom deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into Bill's mouth, his arms pulling him closer. Then, as suddenly as the kiss had started, it ended and Tom walked back to the bed. "I'll see you again," he said, leaving Bill standing there, his lips tingling with the intensity of the kiss.

Bill blinked stupidly, then pulled his trousers up and zipped them. He nodded and swallowed hard, then managed a small smile before he left the hotel room.

When he was back in his own room, he removed his clothes and makeup automatically, got into his bed and curled into a ball. His ass was still throbbing, his whole body tingling from Tom's touches and that entirely unexpected kiss at the end. He brushed a finger over his lips and wondered how he was ever going to be able to look Tom in the eyes again.

He had just had sex with his brother. His brother didn't know about it, and it felt like the worst thing Bill could've done.

It couldn't happen again.

And it wouldn't.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The next evening, it happened again.

Bill wasn't proud of himself and he swore to himself that he would refuse Tom as a client from now on. He loved his brother but this was taking this love way too far. He couldn't do it anymore; his conscience couldn't take it.

So after another night of the best sex of his life, he went back to his hotel room, called the agency and told them not to bother him with requests from Tom anymore. The woman on the other end of the line seemed concerned and asked if Tom had hurt him in some way which Bill denied. He didn't tell her what was really going on but he made sure they knew that his brother was a stand-up guy. They didn't have to worry about him treating one of their callboys badly, so he said that he was going out of town and couldn't be Tom's Chosen One for a while.

After the call, he felt better.

The next day was a regular one with much promotion and many interviews on their schedule. Bill was grateful for the distraction because it prevented him from eyeing his brother too much and too inappropriately. As he sat alone in his hotel room that evening, he wondered what Tom was up to, and if he would just get another callboy instead of "Stefan". Probably - Tom needed his sex, and probably wouldn't even care that "Stefan" didn't want him anymore.

For some reason, that thought didn't sit well with him.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"What the hell do you mean, "He's out of town"? He's not supposed to go out of town; there are people who need him!"

Tom was yelling at the woman but she stood firm. She wouldn't send Stefan over. Tom was getting frustrated. There were so many things he wanted to do to that guy, and now he was _out of town_? After spending another few minutes, fruitlessly trying to convince the woman to admit that she was lying, he hung up and threw the phone at the wall.

Rubbing his face, he sat down hard on his bed and tugged on his dreads, a thousand thoughts and worries running through his head. He'd been counting on the boy. How was it possible that he was suddenly gone? He hadn't mentioned anything about going away, so Tom started wondering if he'd done something wrong. Had he hurt the guy? Had his kinks been too much for him? Stefan had seemed experienced and Tom had, in his humble opinion, not done anything too naughty, so why on earth would he choose to abandon him?

All right, maybe "abandon" was a strong word. But that sure as hell was how he felt right now. He'd been counting on Stefan, and now he didn't know if or when he would see him again. He really should stop trusting people so much. They were unreliable and always disappointed him in the end.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The next few days, Tom was unbearably cranky, and all three of his band members knew that it was lack of sex that was making him so insufferable. Among the three, Bill was the only one who really knew what was going on, though, and he felt both proud and like a huge asshole at the same time.

And even his temporary smugness couldn't make him feel better since he wasn't feeling so great himself.

He missed sex with Tom and was quite sure that he would need it again, sooner or later - and most likely sooner.

At the same time, his conscience was telling him to confess everything. He didn't like hiding things, especially from Tom. They told each other everything – or were supposed to, at least. But the fear of losing his brother forever made him go on and hold his tongue whenever they were alone.

God, he wanted to kiss him…

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Two months went by, and both twins calmed down, eventually. Tom seemed to find sexual release with someone else, and it almost didn't bother Bill. Almost. They were busy working on their tour, so Bill managed to keep his mind off Tom, most of the time. But whenever he was alone in his room, he couldn't help but think about Tom's hands on his body, his lips against his own and his cock buried inside of him. He wondered if Tom was like that with everyone he slept with. Probably. "Stefan" was no one special; he was just a whore, so there was no reason for Tom to treat him differently.

As the weeks went by, and Bill _still_ couldn't stop thinking about Tom, he decided to visit him again. He was more nervous than ever but he knew he had to in order to get some sort of closure.

Just one last time, then he would never think about it again.

One last time.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

To say that Tom was surprised when he got a call from the callboy agency was an understatement. He was ecstatic, especially when he heard that Stefan wanted to see him. He couldn't sit still when he was in his room that night, waiting for the mysterious boy he now seemed unable to live without.

True, he was still pissed that Stefan had just abandoned him and after moping for a few days, he had moved on and fucked other guys. But the idea alone that the boy had not forgotten him was enough for him to forget everything else.

At the knock on his door, he had to force himself not to run to open it, and the second Stefan was inside, he was pinned against the door and snogged raw. They tugged off their clothes as they stumbled to the bed, and if it wasn't for the mask and the fact that Tom was paying this guy for sex, it was almost like they were lovers who, after a long absence, were so hungry for each other that they could barely think straight.

Naked, Tom pushed the boy onto the bed, straddling his thighs and nibbling on his neck and collarbone, planning to worship every inch of that glorious body with his tongue and teeth.

He licked a nipple and sucked it into his mouth, then kissed every single rib on the other boy's still rather skinny body. Moving to the other side, he suddenly stopped, realising that something was different about Stefan tonight.

A tattoo. That was new.

He looked at it for a moment and realised that it was oddly familiar. It took a moment for the realisation to sink in, but when it did, his head shot up and his eyes fixed on the two behind that mask that only now started to look so much like his own and were staring back at him in shock.

Tom sat up slowly, his heart beating fast before he reached down swiftly and tugged the mask off Stefan's face.

But the guy wasn't really Stefan.

It was Bill.

They stared at each other in shock; Tom over the fact that this was his brother, and Bill over the fact that he'd been so stupid to forget that bloody tattoo.

Tom's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he blinked slowly. Bill used that moment to push Tom off him and sit up, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment and shame.

"What the fuck?" Tom finally breathed when he found his voice back. "What the _fuck_ , Bill?"

Bill licked his lips and glanced over at Tom, unable to get the flush off his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm… I'm sorry," he said then and stood up, starting to put his clothes back on.

Tom watched him for a moment before snapping back to reality, getting up and grabbing his brother's arm. "You're not leaving! We're going to fucking talk about this now, Bill. I demand an explanation."

Bill swallowed hard and turned to look at him, his face pale. "What's there to talk about?" he asked hoarsely, and it was obvious that he was trying to hold back his tears. "Isn't it obvious what's going on here?"

Tom looked at his twin, and finally shook his head. "No. Sit down, talk. How the hell is this possible?"

Bill reluctantly sat down and stared at his feet, unable to make himself look at his brother. He picked at his nails, idly thinking that he needed to repaint them.

Since he was still not answering Tom's questions, Tom nudged him. "Why are you a callboy and calling yourself Stefan?"

Bill chewed on his bottom lip, still not able to look at him. "I thought Stefan was a great name," he said tentatively, then sighed because Tom was obviously not in a mood for jokes. He shrugged. "What does it matter?"

Tom blinked. "Of course it matters, Bill! You're a callboy! Do you have any idea how dangerous that can be? Anything could've happened to you." He licked his lips. "And you… we… we fucked, okay? I don't know what you think about this but the last time I checked, incest wasn't all right."

Bill took a shaky breath and shivered. "You're right, it isn't. It's wrong and immoral and I'm a freak, so why can't you just let me go back to my room and forget this ever happened?"

Tom stared at him and snorted. "Bill, how the fuck is either of us supposed to just forget that we've had sex? More than once, at that."

He played with his lip ring, then slid his feet off the bed, sitting down next to Bill and touching his back. "Talk to me."

Bill's eyes were watering and Tom sighed. Seeing Bill cry always did something to him; he couldn't stand it. "Bill."

"All right!" Bill snapped, rubbing his eyes angrily and digging his nails into his palm. "I wanted to do something exciting, so I applied at the agency. I started sleeping with random men a little over a year ago, wearing the mask so they wouldn't recognise me. Then… I got you, and you know the rest."

"I don't know anything!" Tom snapped, then scolded himself when he saw Bill flinch. "Why didn't you just leave when you saw it was me? What was that all about?

"I wanted to," Bill said, glancing over. "I wanted to leave but I couldn't. Because… because I've been thinking about this for a while, and I just… I just wanted to know what it's like. I didn't plan on coming back, but then I did and I know I'm not normal, okay? I know I'm not supposed to have these feelings for you, and I sure as hell shouldn't have betrayed you like this. But I thought it was the only chance I'd get, so I wanted to do it once and just… forget about it. But it turns out I can't forget about it because being with you is…" He trailed off and rubbed his nose, staring down at his feet. "Being with you is the only thing that makes me feel complete."

Tom digested all of this, listening intently while he still tried to wrap his mind around the fact that his brother wanted him, wanted to have sex with him and be with him. He still didn't fully understand how all of this could have happened in the first place, but when Bill mentioned feeling complete, Tom knew exactly what he was talking about. He had felt it too, even without knowing that the person he was with was his twin.

He had never felt that fulfilled after sex, had never been this compatible with someone in bed. Their bodies fit perfectly and Tom realised that now that he'd had Bill, no one else would ever really satisfy him. He wasn't sure what all of that said about him or Bill, and he knew that no matter how much they wanted each other, it would never be all right or socially acceptable.

But at the same time, he knew that the fact that the boy he'd had such wonderful sex with was his brother didn't turn him off – just the contrary.

It made him want more.

Then he suddenly realised that he'd always chosen boys that looked a little like Bill. Not as beautiful, of course, or as eccentric. But all of them had been slender, dark-haired and slightly androgynous. How could he not have noticed this earlier?

He sighed and rubbed his face; this was a lot to process at once and he'd probably need a few days to fully understand what exactly had happened.

Noticing that Bill was still shaking, still obviously confused and disgusted with himself, Tom reached for his brother's hand, lacing their fingers and brushing his lips over Bill's shoulder. The gesture was so gentle and unexpected that Bill looked up at him, his makeup slightly smeared from the tears in his eyes.

Their eyes met, and both of them instantly knew that everything would be all right. They would talk about it and go from there. Their relationship was in many ways unconventional, so even if they should decide to continue making love or fooling around or whatever they were going to call it, it would be all right. No one had to know about it; it would be their secret.

Bill's breath hitched lightly when Tom leaned forward and pressed their lips together in an incredibly deep and emotional kiss, and Bill couldn't help but shiver when Tom's hand slid up his still-bare back, pulling him closer. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders when Tom had found out, and the fact that Tom didn't think he was a complete pervert relieved him to no end.

Telling himself not to worry, Bill lost himself in the kiss, pouring all his love for his brother into it and sinking his fingers into the thick, soft dreads. Tom drew back after a moment and started kissing Bill's neck and shoulder, pulling him closer.

Bill stood up and hesitated briefly before sliding his pants down again and straddling his brother's lap. He didn't even need to ask if Tom wanted this; he could feel it and read his body language so well that there was no doubt that they both needed this right now. He wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and looked into his eyes, seeing the love and adoration reflected in his brother's eyes. He gave him a little smile, then kissed him again, gently pushing Tom down onto the bed. He slid his hands up Tom's sides and arms, pinning his wrists to the mattress and looking down at him with a seductive smile.

Tom stared up at him in wonder, freeing his hands to cup Bill's cheeks and pull him down for another heated kiss. He rolled them over and pressed their cocks together, making Bill moan and rake his nails down Tom's back. He closed his eyes and wrapped his legs around Tom's waist, pulling him closer and looking up at him with questioning eyes, Tom understood him instantly and reached for lube. He prepared Bill quickly, knowing he could take it, then slid on a condom and buried himself inside his brother.

They stared at each other, gasps and moans escaping their lips as they moved together in perfect synchrony. They had had sex before, of course, but this wasn't just sex. It was making love and so much more intense than anything either of them had ever done before. It seemed to last hours and a few minutes at the same time before both of them reached their orgasms at almost the same time, panting heavily until they were spent and collapsed in a mess of limbs on the sweat-soaked sheets.

Bill rolled over, resting his cheek on Tom's shoulder, his hand on his stomach. They lay there in silence for a long moment before Tom rolled onto his side as well and looked at Bill, linking their fingers and rubbing the back of Bill's hand with his thumb. "It's still a lot to process," he said slowly, playing with his lip ring as he thought. "But I don't think I want to give this up either. I don't really give a damn what everyone else thinks. I just want you, Bill."

Bill's heart skipped a beat and he looked at Tom incredulously; in his keenest dreams, he hadn't dared to dream that this might happen. "Really?" he whispered, then cleared his throat and gave Tom that brilliant, white smile. "Me too. I only want you. I know this is going to sound sappy and lame but… I didn't think anything could feel like this. I don't want anyone else anymore because you… It's just…"

Tom smiled and brushed a finger over Bill's bottom lip, giving him a soft kiss. "I know," he whispered because he, too, couldn't put his feelings and thoughts into words. What they had shared together was something that most people never got to experience, and he never wanted to be without it again.

They would find a way to hide it from the rest of the world. Maybe Georg and Gustav would find out some day but they didn't have to worry about that now.

For now, it would be their dirty little secret.


End file.
